Kenichi Shirahama
This is the Kenichi Shirihama. He's the main character of the series. Biography Kenichi is the protagonist of the anime. Kenichi Shirahama is a first-year high school student who likes to read How to... books for some reason.was initially viewed as a weakling by the rest of his school and was ranked as the weakest student. Daimonji tells Kenichi to leave karate club. I don't know why, but he claims it's because Kenichi will always be a loser and is wasting his time there. Most bullies would take advantage of having a punching bag like Kenichi around, to become strong enough to protect others, he becomes a disciple of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo, Eventually, Kenichi lives there, so he can fully embrace his masters' teachings. Though he is no longer picked on by the delinquents at his school, Kenichi's excessive mistreatment by others is one of the main sources of humor in the series. He is constantly ridiculed and looked down on, physically abused for no reason, is always denied his only pleasures of reading and gardening, and receives no praise at all for his accomplishments and actually only gets ridiculed more (sometimes by people much weaker than himself). Isshinsai Ogata believes that he possesses untapped potential, and if he could unlock it, Kenichi would become the strongest in the world. Later on, it is revealed that he and Ryuto (a.k.a. Odin), the First Fist of Ragnarok, were once childhood friends before Kenichi moved out of the neighborhood. Though Kenichi initially did not remember Odin, he was actually the one who gave a cat badge to Kenichi, which he later exchanged with Miu for a Ying Yang badge. Kenichi remembers a vow to become strong, but the vow that is important to Odin is one to fight for possession of the badge Kenichi got from Miu. During a visit to his old neighborhood to try to remember how Odin knows him, Odin fights and defeats Kenichi, taking his badge and exchanging it for one he'd gotten out of the same vending machine the other badges had come from. When he fights Ryuto during the final battle of the Anime and manga, he is unable to defeat him with his usual style, because Ryuto had adjusted his Seikūken to counter it, However, when he imitates his masters' styles of fighting, he is finally able to overpower Odin by changing his rhythm, disrupting Odin's Seikūken. Here, it was shown that Kenichi can completely imitate his masters' fighting styles, and can copy every single move of his masters, even using their facial expressions and catchphrases (such as yelling "Apapa!" when he was imitating Apachai.) At this point Odin combines Sei and Dou together, giving himself immense power at the risk of burning himself out physically and mentally, and once again takes control of the fight. However, in order to save Odin from The Path of Asura, he is on, Kenichi manages to regain his strength to match Ryuto Sei Do Gou form. Just when the strain on Ryuto's body reaches its limit, Kenichi uses his final attack. Ryuto admits his defeat and returns Kenichi's Ying Yang badge as a medal. Personality Masters Training Through his hard work, Kenichi has developed a unique fighting style since he instinctively combines all the different types of martial arts he learns from his masters: Karate, Jujutsu, Chinese Kenpō, and Muay Thai. He called it the Saikyou Combo. He has 3 so far. He sometimes creates new moves by combining the techniques from each style of martial arts. After he learned how to use Ryusei Seikuken he combined it with Saikybo Combo 3 and used it against Shou and the combination of the two techniques sapped all his strength. Category:Characters Category:Ryōzanpaku